The Romance Of Taiki Kayashima
by Savior908
Summary: The time has come for our favorite medium to get a girl. But is Taiki prepared for Rinoko Fujioka to confess her love? Watch as Kayashima experiences his first love. Kayashima X OC
1. Chapter 1

The Romance Of Taiki Kayashima

He couldn't believe it. Taiki Kayashima age 16 was an Osaka High School student and a spiritual medium who was facing a problem much greater than the ghosts that plagued him. For Osaka was an all male school and it's sister school was Saint Blossom High School, an all female school. The student's of Osaka and St.Blossom usually mingled at social events they co-hosted such as Christmas dances and occasional dances. The boys of Osaka adored the St. Blossom girls and longed for each second they could be in their presence. But for Kayashima the situation was being reversed, a St. Blossom girl was standing next to him outside telling him something he was rather shocked to hear.

"I'm in love with you ,Taiki" the words came from Rinoko Fujioka age 16. She had often observed Kayashima at work making love charms for the seniors at her school. She knew he was single and would one day probably be an expert on love charms, exorcisms, good luck charms, and the like. And as the snow fell lightly down on the two Taiki Kayashima was faced with a great decision. Never in his life had a girl shown adoration for him outside of his spiritual expertise, now this beautiful woman was telling him the words he never once thought about hearing. He calmed down and looked at Rinoko with wonder in his eyes. She was very stunning with her jet black hair cut short so it only slightly went past her ears and her pale blue eyes looked breath taking as the snow continued to fall.

"I'm sorry, but I don't share the same feelings as you do. I'm sorry I have to tell this." he spoke softly. Taiki was the type of person who always remained calm and kept his cool. He was neither lazy nor a slacker but instead one who found peace in silence. Rinoko stared into his dark eyes. She had known he would not return her feelings so easily. But she, like Taiki, preferred not to beat around the bush.

"I understand. But will you promise me something?" She smiled knowing he would say yes.

"How may I be of your service?"

"Meet me in the park tomorrow at 5 o'clock. There's something you should see." she walked away disappearing into the approaching night. Taiki Kayashima began to wonder what awaited him the following day.

_**TK RF TK RF**_

"So what happened?!" Seemed to ring in Dorm 2's cafeteria. Word had quickly spread that a girl was looking to confess her feelings for him. Minami Nanba was the dorm's RA and a renowned ladies man immediately cut his way though the dense crowd that had gathered. He was intensely annoyed that everyone had waited for Kayashima long after dinner had ended. Kayashima _**wished **_he was a playboy like Nanba who was said to 'get a girl pregnant just by looking at her'.

"Quiet down! Isn't it obvious?! She said she liked him, he told her didn't like her and that's it! This is Kayashima we're talking about! She probably wanted to see if one of his love charms would work on him! Now everyone get back to your rooms!"

The crowd quickly fled least they suffer the wrath of an RA who had recently been rejected by a Saint Blossom foreign exchange student. When he reached his room, Kayashima's energetic roommate Nakatsu was waiting for him to tell of his first romantic encounter. Nakatsu was alone as their fellow dorm residents Sano and Mizuki were too waiting to hear of the young medium's first love. Izumi Sano was a world famous high jumper and Mizuki Ashiya had disguised her self as a boy just too get close to him. The two were now roommates and the only other student besides Sano who knew of Mizuki's true gender was Kayashima himself who recognized Mizuki's feminine aura. Mizuki asked first.

"So... what went on between you two?"

"She said she loved me, I explained I didn't love her, she accepted it, and tomorrow she wants me to meet herin the park after class." Kayashima said in his usual slightly monotonous tone.

"Tell a girl you don't like her and than go out with her the next day. You're worse than Nanba." Nakatsu said in disgust. Taiki ignoredhim and went to sleep despite Nakatsu's cries of

"How can you sleep at- He really fell asleep! Unbelievable! He _is_ turning into Nanba!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Romance Of Taiki Kayashima Part 2

Rinoko Fujioka sat on a park bench staring off into space. She was waiting for Taiki Kayashima a 16 year old spiritual medium who she had confessed her feelings of love to the previous night. After assuring Kayashima she understood the feeling was not mutual she had asked him to join her in the park at 5 the following day. Now it was 4:50 PM and Taiki was due to arrive shortly. Five minutes later , dressed in a black gray stripped sweater Taiki Kayashima sat down next to her and asked. "Why did you want me to come here?"

"There is the spirit of a young boy roaming around here causing little children to get lost in the nearby woods." Unknown to anyone else she too was a medium and had fallen for Kayashima because of the spiritual ties they shared. However, her powers were not as advanced or well toned as his so she was at a lost to try to help the child.

"I see" His expression never changing Taiki got up and followed his senses to were the young spirit was. Rinoko followed. Dressed in an elementary school uniform the spirit looked at Taiki with menacing eyes it had a dark aura around it and Taiki could feel the negative energy it emitted.

"Stand back, this is not a mere child's spirit. This is a ghost unlike any other I have ever encountered. It is only taking this form to confuse people who may see it into thinking it the spirit of a lost little boy." Kayashima reached into his pocket for his prayer beads but immediately the spirit sprung at Rinoko in attempt to possess her.

"Rinoko! Get out of the way!"

Taiki seized the spirit by grabbing a hold of it. It laughed mercilessly as it sunk into his body quickly taking control of him. Taiki's once black eyes turned a demonic red as he lunged at Rinoko. Wrapping his arms around her torso and covering her mouth with his hand to prevent her from screaming. He pulled the sharp hair pin out of her hair and held it to her throat still laughing. Rinoko tried to break free but was only squeezed tighter and tighter until she was on the verge of fainting when...

"G-get out of m-my body!" Kayashima said between the laughter that was spilling out his mouth. Rinoko elbowed him in the chest trying to struggle out of his iron grip. Taiki stumbled and fell. Thinking fast Rinoko pulled a small pouch out of her pocket and aimed it at Taiki's head. Instantly the bag exploded as blue powder came pouring out of it. The spirit howled in pain as it was the powder landed on Taiki. It oozed out of his body into its previous form. Defeated, it vanished into thin air as Taiki got to his feet.

"Thanks. I underestimated the spirit's power. Without you I'd probably be in serious trouble." Kayashima gave her a rare smile few had seen. She blushed, proud she'd saved her crush's life. Looking at a nearby clock they realized it was almost seven 'o clock, both of their school's dinner time.

"I doubt we'll make it back in time. And since curfew's not till ten we could-" She hesitated before finishing the sentence. What if he didn't want to have dinner with her?

"There's a bistro not too far from here. We could eat there if you want." Taiki felt the blood rush to his cheeks. Had he just asked a girl out for the first time?

**_TK RF TK RF_**

"So, I'm walking back to my dorm one day and I see a boy by the window. Now it's raining really hard and the boy doesn't seem to mind at all, he just keeps looking through the window watching people walk by. Since I seem to be the only one who notices him I immediately think it's a ghost. I rushed outside with my exorcism powder and prayer beads and guess who do I find. Your perverted RA, Minami Nanba. That idiot was looking for Julia even though she had left a week before. He was convinced she was hiding from him because she was afraid he would reject her if she confessed she did love him." Rinoko sat in the Hidden Lotus Cafe with Taiki who was intently listening to the lengths his fellow classmates went to just to get close to a St. Blossom student.

"And then?" Taiki was astounded by how desperate Nanba had become when Julia rejected him.

"I kicked him in the head for being so dumb and went back to my room so I could dry off." Rinoko ended with a smirk forming on her face. She couldn't stand the girl crazy boys she encountered when ever St.Blossom and Osaka co-hosted an event. Taiki sipped his tea and decided he liked Rinoko's company. She was energetic like Nakatsu but not in the occasionally annoying way. And her aura was beautiful and pure unlike anything he had ever seen. He felt his face heating up as she stared at him with this eyes the shade of pure water.

"Hmm. Nanba never struck me as the desperate type. But then again looks can be deceiving. I only have one question for you." Kayashima tried to direct his thoughts elsewhere. But Rinoko's voice proved too much of a detour.

"I told you I loved you because I didn't want to be distracted when we encountered the spirit. But-" She smiled. "I think after today nothing will make me take my focus off a ghost now. Tell me Taiki, do you like yoga?" She was trying to ease a little bit of information to find out if they shared more than clairvoyance abilities.

"As a matter of fact it's one of my favorite hobbies. I feel it helps relax the mind and put the body at ease. Another one of my hobbies is ping pong but I'm much better at bowling." Taiki's parents had been bowling champions and it seemed to run in the family. He leaned in close to her. Her perfume was the fragrance of a gentian blossom.

"That's so- Look at the time! We're going to miss curfew!"

Rinoko shot up and grabbed Kayashima by the hand rushing him out the door. Still holding on to him she started running at break neck speed down the sidewalk.Taiki struggled to keep up as she kept tugging viciously on his arm. As they rounded the corner she slipped on the snow that sprinkled the sidewalk sending Taiki crashing. Just as Rinoko rolled over in an attempt to get up he landed on top of her. Their lips met and they shared a brief kiss. Blushing and not meeting the others eye, the couple walked the rest of the way to Saint Blossom still holding hands. ****

**_TK RF TK RF_**

"Kayashima?" Nakatsu asked as the blushing teen made his way to the bathroom.

"What's up?"

"You just look so-"

"Happy?" Kayashima flashed a wide grin and disappeared into the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

"You kissed her?!" Nakatsu yelled. His voice echoing across Osaka High School's cafeteria. Due to his roommates constant asking Taiki Kayashima had finally revealed how he had received his first kiss from Rinoko Fujioka, a student who had confessed she was in love with him and had saved him from being permanently possessed by a ghost.

"Kissing in the snow. How romantic. One day me and Minami will share a moment like that." The words came from Nakao, a bishonen who had his heart set on being Nanba's one and only. Taiki's expression remained blank as always. After finishing his breakfast he rose from his seat and headed towards the door.

"Where are you off to Kayashima? Are you going to see her?!" Nakatsu asked in frustration. Kayashima wasn't supposed to have a kiss until Nakatsu and Mizuki did. Well at least in Nakatsu's opinion.

"Mizuki and Kayashima? Nakatsu you dog!" someone yelled. Since Nakatsu had openly expressed his love for his supposedly male classmate Mizuki, Nakatsu had been branded as a homosexual and often endured many comments like that one. Using this as a distraction Taiki discretely slipped out the cafeteria door. It was Sunday and that meant he had no classes and would be able to meet Rinoko for a day of.... Well he wasn't sure but he did want to get another kiss at least. Rinoko was waiting for him at the school gates. She was wearing a plaid blue and black skirt, black boots, long dark blue stockings, and a blue halter top. Taiki caught his breath. With that dark hair and those blue eyes she looked unlike anything he had ever seen. She was..

"Beautiful" he muttered as he walked to her. She blushed as he looked at her outfit. Yesterday the snow had been falling but today it was only mildly cool and spring was fast approaching. Since she was from Osaka the cold didn't bother her much but still Taiki insisted on giving her his jacket and scarf for warmth. The two walked off towards the park they'd visited the day before.

"You think he's still here? I can't sense anything." Rinoko said speaking of the specter that had once haunted a nearby playground. Taiki looked around observing his surroundings. After a short while he shook his head no and he and Rinoko once again set side by side on the park bench.

"So you do know there is a girl disguised as a boy in your dorm right?" Rinoko had noticed the brown haired teen peeking out from behind a bush moments before they had left the school gates.

"Yes. Mizuki Ashiya, quite a strange one that girl."

"Hey you're one to talk, Ghost Boy Kayashima!" Rinoko playfully nudged him.

"That's Ghost Boy-sensei to you young one." He nudged back enjoying the small physical comfort Rinoko was giving him. When was the last time he had joked around like this? Never before had he felt this close to someone. She nudged him harder aiming at his ribs. That one actually hurt him quite painfully.

"Ow."

"Maybe a kiss will make it better." She drew her face closer to his and closed her eyes. He knew she was kidding but still.. He leaned towards her and kissed her. She returned his kiss and for a few moments the couple just sat there lips together each thinking the same thought. This was the kind of love only two psychics could form in such a short time.

**TK X RF TK X RF**

"So, it's 4 in the morning and after studying all night I decided to stretch my legs and walk around the dorm y'know. I took a wrong turn somewhere and ended up in some senior's room. She was gone and I was a bi curious of her because of her unusual aura, so I decide to look around some. Scan the room for bits of info or hints about her character and the like. She has a scrapbook filled with pics of and that one guy. What's his face Nakao or something' like that." In the Hidden Lotus Cafe' Rinoko loved spilling out all the misadventures she had s a Saint Blossom student and enjoyed giving Taiki insight to the world of girls. Taiki chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"The two of the aren't interested in girls." Taiki informed her.

"You sure cuz Nakao was totally checking Mizuki out. Maybe he knows her secret too!" Rinoko squealed. A girl in all boys' boarding school was certainly something you didn't see everyday.

"No, trust me those two do not like girls. And don't confuse 'checking out' with glaring because Nakao considers Mizuki a threat in the looks department and nothing else."

The two exploded laughing. Nakao consider himself as 'one of the girls' and he would immediately go to the dark side if he found out Mizuki greatly resembled a girl was because she was one. Taiki shifted in his seat. It was only a little after noon and they had plenty of time to get to know each other better. The medium was hit with a burst of inspiration. His favorite movie theater, Sarona Cinema was having a horror movie marathon that focused mostly on paranormal 'true stories' of ghost sightings. He really had been expecting that he would have enough spare time to go but it was now or never.

"Rinoko, are you easily scared?"

"Of course not."

"Than why don't we go to a few horror movies at the local Cinema?"

"Alright. Last one there buys popcorn!" Rinoko took off running out the cafe' and Taiki trailed behind determined to have himself some free popcorn.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kayashima has a girlfriend,huh?" Umeda asked the young cross dresser seated across from him. Up until now today had been another day working as Osaka High School's doctor. After a certain night where he had witnessed first hand the boy's spiritual prowess he still couldn't believe girls were into that sort of thing. But then again, he didn't really care for the female species' preferences. Mizuki Ashiya, a girl disguised as a boy couldn't have thought of a better person to share this with. Well, maybe Julia but she was back home in America.

"I know. Isn't it odd? I mean a girl asking him out, unbelievable!" Mizuki said. She was very happy for her friend's fast forming relationship, but was still stunned at what was playing out before them.

'Is she jealous she hasn't gotten this far with Sano?' the doctor thought concealing his feelings on the matter. 'Best of luck Kayashima. You just might need it.'

**TK X RF X TK X RF**

Taiki Kayashima sneezed. "You alright? Is there a ghost nearby?" Rinoko asked as she offered her crush her handkerchief.

The two were waiting outside in the long line of movie goers waiting to get into Sarona Cinema for its "Spirits Are Among Us" Marathon. For the price of 4,500 yen you got a full day of free movies, popcorn, and candy. Drinks cost an extra 1,000. Over the years Taiki had made it a habit to come every year for this event but this was his first year bringing anyone with him. He never dreamed he'd take a girl with him before he took his friends, although Ashiya was a girl and a friend. So maybe....

"I'm fine." Taiki assured her.

"You know they say when you sneeze someone's talking about you." Rinoko was an expert on superstitions and myths.

"Hmm..so what matinee do you wanna see?" Taiki wanted to see if they shared the same taste in movies. He'd already seen The Exorcist and The Omen several times as well as The Ring.

"Ooh! How about Spirited Away and Howl's Moving Castle? I loved Miyazaki movies growing up they're what got me interested in the occult. That and something else but its embarrassing."

She blushed for her love of childish films and the one thing that probably had led her to Kayashima. Taiki had secretly been hoping she'd go for an animated film. One grew tired of lame actors pretending to scream and worry. At least with Miyazaki you got a sense of suspense.

**TK X RF TK X RF**

"I can't believe he ditched like that!" Nakatsu fumed. How dare Kayashima run off with some girl.

"He gets one admirer and suddenly he loses all sense of friendship. A real man won't abandoned his best buds for a girl! Only someone like like Nanba would dare dishonor the Code Of Honor!"

"Really now?" Minami Nanba glared at the idiotic blonde before him. So Nakatsu was bad mouthing him again just because is oldest friend was skipping out on him, huh? Wasn't slandering another man's honor against this so called 'Code'? The levels the needy stoop to.

'I hope you're happy Kayashima. You just won Nakatsu clean up duty for the entire month.' Minami thought as Nakatsu gaped at the sudden appearance of the RA.

**TK X RF X TK X RF **

Taiki sneezed. "There it is again! Are you catching a cold? Do you want your jacket back because I don't mind the cold really!" Rinoko fretted over her beloved potential illness. Taiki blushed. How odd, a girl worrying about him and his problems. This was a decent change of pace.

"I'm fine. Hey the line's moving. Looks like we'll be in soon. Spirited Away here we come!"

Taiki smiled much to Rinoko's delight. It would be fun to be a kid again, if only for a moment. **TK X RF X TK X RF**

"Kayashima, you're so lucky someone loves you." It seemed to be the thought that ran from the school's infirmary, to its sports department, to its filthiest classroom. Hokuto Umeda, Mizuki Ashiya, Sano Izumi, and Shuichi Nakatsu sighed as they wondered why Cupid had aimed his arrow at Taiki Kayashima. If only they weren't all dealing with supposed unrequited love.


	5. Chapter 5

"Two for Spirited Away, please." Taiki said as he and Rinoko finally reached the ticket booth.

The booth worker stared at the apparent couple. For years Taiki had seemed like the 'loner' type but now he had a companion for the first time and a girl no less. The booth manager, a 24 year old female by the name of Ren, smiled at the psychic. As her name implied she was quite the matchmaker and was overjoyed Taiki had found a match due to her constant urging.

"Well for you Tai, you can have two all access passes free of charge. Any movie you want to see and all the candy your girlfriend can eat." She winked

"By the way cutie what's your name?" Ren asked the blushing Rinoko.

Rinoko wasn't exactly his girlfriend but it did have a nice ring to it. Taiki just turned a shade of red. Girlfriend? She might as well be. This was a date,right?

"Um...I'm Rinoko Fujioka." Rinoko managed to stutter. Ren winked again and handed the couple the passes.

"All access passes,huh? I bet we can have some fun with these." Taiki smiled lightening the otherwise tense mood. Just how far could those passes take them?

Aimi, another movie worker looked in their direction. 'Ghost Boy's got a girlfriend? No way!' she thought. 'But look at how close they are. He is so into her! All access passes? Ren is so getting fired. Nevertheless, time for Aimi to do her thing.'

The young college student practically ran towards them. Snatching the passes from an unsuspecting Taiki she examined them. Yep, true blue 'Super Star' access passes. These were only available for the best of the richest, 'Actor' got them into a balcony in a private theater, 'Star' got them a deluxe private theater, and 'Super Star' was premium access, everything was free, you got the best food money could buy, and absolute privacy to boot. Aimi sure hoped this girl was worth it. Snapping back into reality she resumed her duties.

"Right this way, please." Aimi said as she led the two mediums past the growing crowd and regular theaters. After a short walk up a flight of stairs Taiki and Rinoko were in a theater eight times the size of their dorms combined. The screen was 1/3 the size of a baseball diamond, it had it's own popcorn maker, and a cooler filled to the brim with drinks ranging from fine wine to grape soda. All they could do was gasp at their good fortune. Aimi smiled deviously at their reactions.

"Your movie will start in exactly 15 minutes. Please give our employees time to prepare as this theater has not been used in quite a sometime. If you need anything please use the phone located on your left. Thank you." And with that Aimi left and gave the two the absolute privacy that came with the theater.

Privacy with a girl? Rinoko was very pretty. Taiki shook his head, he had to keep his mind clear or he **would** become like a certain RA.

"My star charts did say today would be lucky." Rinoko said.

"Really?' Taiki was never one for fortune telling despite popular belief. He only did it because people wouldn't stop begging until he did.

"Yes. But I fell lucky already just getting to spend time with you,Taiki. I know I said this before, but I truly think I've fallen for you."

Taiki's heart seemed to fill with joy that moment. Maybe this relationship could work out if he was willing to extend his heart to hers.

"Rinoko I.." He couldn't bring himself to say the words. He had always been a man of action rather than words and one action defined his feelings. He kissed her. Se kissed him back as he locked her in his warm embrace.

'Oh Taiki, I love you so much.' she thought as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he pulled her closer.

'Rinoko. I want to feel this way for ever.' he thought.

Taiki Kayashima never had known what love was. Until now. The music from the movie played and the two broke the kiss. Taiki blushed as Rinoko's beautiful blue eyes burned into his. The two awkwardly got into their seats as the opening credits played. Rinoko leaned on Taiki's shoulder and her wrapped his arm around her.

_**Moments later........ **_

"Bye everyone! I'll never forget you!" Chihiro cried as Haku led her back to the world of the living.

"Chihiro!" her father called in the grassy plains in the living world. Shortly after the picture ended and Taiki heard sobbing.

"That was so... so beautiful! Chihiro and Haku's love was so unique!" Rinoko burst into tears.

Taiki sweat dropped. It had been sad but at least it had a happy ending. But it made him wonder. Haku and Chihiro had overcome many obstacles but in the end they were still separated. He was a spirit and she was a human. Would he Rinoko overcome the impossible only to be torn apart forever? Sure they said they'd meet again but would they? Taiki Kayashima began to realize love was more than just a game of kissing. It was the journey of a life time.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wasn't Howl's Moving Castle the best? And Ghostbusters was old but still really funny!" Rinoko chattered. She and Taiki had seen only three movies. Movies so long it was now 6:30 and night would soon fall.

"Want to go get dinner?" Taiki suggested as he led her down the damp sidewalk. During their 'date' it had rained quite heavily and now the streets and sidewalks were littered with puddles. Rinoko declined.

"No, I'll eat when I get to Saint Blossom. Me and some of the girls have to start working on a project and they'll be really upset if I'm late. Hey there they are now! Akira! Kokoro! Over here you guys!" she said calling out to a Japanese girl and Indian girl who were coming out of a nearby flower shop. The two looked startled and shocked when they noticed the tall boy next to her.

"Koko," the Japanese girl by the name of Akira said to her Indian friend. "Check out the hottie with her. Isn't he cute?" she giggled.

"And here we thought she didn't like b- isn't that the guy who makes love charms for the seniors?!" Anna gasped. The two hurried over anxious to see what this scandalous sight was about.

"How's it going girls?" Rinoko asked elated at the luck she was having. First a date with Taiki now running into her two best friends, everything seemed to go right when Taiki was around.

"Oh nothing just buying some things for the project. And aren't you Daiki Kayahime?" Akira asked closely examining Taiki's expressionless face.

"It's Taiki Kayashima, ma'am" he addressed them formally since he didn't know which was which. Kokoro giggled. What a strange boy.

"Well, Kayashika-senpai we'll just be taking Rinoko off your hands. She promised she'd help us out tonight." Akira said as she and Kokoro grabbed either arm of Rinoko. Rinoko suppressed a glare. Something was not right here. They were being a bit to hasty to take her away with them. Taiki felt this too but didn't act on it e brushed it off as mere jealousy that he couldn't spend the rest of the day with Rinoko. But he wasn't going to leave till Rinoko gave him the okay.

"Bye Taiki." Rinoko said as Kokoro and Akira started pulling her away. Taiki knew it would be faster to get to Osaka they way they went but Rinoko's tone had made it obvious she didn't want to be followed. Taiki sighed and disappeared into the night.

TK X RF TK X RF X TK X RF

" Tsk. Tsk. Rinoko you should have known better, now we have to turn you in. Mizuki-neesan will be very displeased." Akira said grabbing an even tighter hold on the medium. Mizuki Shihashi, aka Mizuki-neesan, was the self proclaimed 'Queen Of The Sophomores' and all the freshmen, sophomores, and even a few of the seniors obeyed her. She ruled with a firm, unrelenting hand. According to her, all the bys at Osaka High were he property and she would be the only girl they would ever love. And why shouldn't they? With her long blonde died hair that reached down to her waist, her beautiful spray tan, and her tiny nonexistent waist she was every guys dream. To be caught dating an Osaka student was a direct violation of the rules and the consequences were known to be dire.

"Too bad. The ghost boy is such a looker. But it's our jobs as friends to let you know you're making a big mistake. I mean Mizuki-neesan will make sure your punishment is bad since she already hates your guts." Kokoro said as they rounded the corner down the street from Saint Blossom Academy.

"If you were good friends you wouldn't do this to me!" Rinoko yelled as tears poured down her face. The last girl Mizuki had punished had been hospitalized for an entire semester.

"Idiot. If you get caught and Mizuki finds out we knew she'd takes us all out. Sorry Ri, today you've got to be the sacrificial lamb." Akira went through the gate pulling Rinoko with her. As they dragged her into the building and to Saint Blossom's Dorm 1 Rinoko sobbed, dreading her punishment.

"Come in." a voice called after Kokoro knocked. Mizuki Shihashi sat in a high hair surrounded by five other girls. These girls were known as the "Shihashi Five Enforcement Squad" and were known to be the most dangerous girls on campus. Three of them already had outstanding records and one had been tried for murder at one point.

"Well if it isn't Rinoko Fujioka and friends. Leave the traitor and go. Now!" Mizuki hissed. Akira and Kokoro pushed Rinoko into the room and closed the door behind her. Mizuki smiled as she walked over to Rinoko who was struggling to get up.

"Look at you. Pathetic. I heard you were trying to date my love charm maker. Think you might have a chance with someone nearly as freakish as you, hm? Do you really think any boy would ever give you a second glance, hm? Answer me!" Mizuki yelled as she slapped Rinoko making her cheek turn red. Rinoko continued to sob as Mizuki snapped her fingers. Instantly, the five rose.

"Teach Goth Girl a lesson she won't soon forget." Mizuki instructed. The five carried Rinoko out of the building into a nearby forest.

TK X RF TK X RF X TK X RF

"H-help! Please someone! Help!" a nearby student heard the weak cries of anther girl. She rushed over to find the owner of the voice lying face down with a bleeding leg and what appeared to be a broken arm. Apparently, the girl's cries had tired her out, as it seemed she had fainted. Turning her over the student gasped. It was Rinoko Fujioka.

TK X RF TK X RF X TK X RF

"Hey did you hear about the girl they found?"

"It was all over the news."

"I heard she went to Saint Blossom."

'You think she got attacked and someone tried to- "

"Not likely you could tell from the way they described it she had been in a fight with another girl."

"Saint Blossom girls can do that? I used to date one but she dumped me over the phone one day out of the blue. Said she wasn't worthy of me or somethin'."

"Yeah right"

"No, he's telling the truth. Saint Blossom girls always say that when they dump you. Weird."

Osaka High was a buzz with news at the recent police investigation of the assault on a Saint Blossom student. And on the top of the suspect list was who she had last been seen with. Taiki Kayashima. The teen had been hauled in for questioning over night and hadn't bee heard since.

\"Poor Kayashima. What did he do to deserve this?" Mizuki asked to her fellow dorm members.

"Uh I don't know. Maybe totally ditch us twice to hang with some stalker chick? I told him that girl was gonna get him into some hot water." Nakatsu didn't care if he sounded bitter. All he wanted was his roommate back to have someone listen to him and comfort him.

"Hmm. I don't recall that." said a voice sounded extremely angry.

"Kayashima." Sano began

"Save it, Izumi. The last thing is you to help me with my girl troubles. And Nakatsu I didn't know you felt that way, I'm sorry for ditching a two-faced gay like you for the best thing to ever happen to me. Nakao, Nanba will never love you. And finally Ashiya, it's only a matter of time before that secret of yours gets out. Now if you backstabbers will excuse me I have to get to the hospital." Kayashima fired of in a tirade. He had been there for everyone of them, but now in his time of need no one would return the favor? He stormed off his aura a blazing red.

"Whoa. You guys just got told off by the nicest guy here." Nanba commented. He had been to scared to come near Taiki during his little supernova of anger.

.


	7. Chapter 7

After getting over the slight shock of Taiki's revelation, Mizuki ran after her friend. So what if he knew the truth?  
He needed someone to be there just as he had done for others.

"Kayashima! Kayashima! Wait Up!" She yelled as she ran to close the distance between them. Taiki slowed down. Had he not nearly blown her cover? Seeing what she had to say was the least he could do. Now had it been Nakatsu....

"What do you want Ashiya?" His voice resembled a shaky version of his usual monotone.

"To help you. I know we haven't been very supportive of your relationship, but we still care about you."

Her words stopped him in his tracks. He felt a pang of shame. Maybe his little outburst had been uncalled for. With this in mind and Mizuki at his side, Taiki went to the one place he dreaded facing alone. Hotori General Hospital. The place was swarming with news reporters all wanting to cash in on the latest tragedy...the battered girl from Saint Blossoms. Taiki gulped. They were blocking the hospital entrance and the last time they'd spotted him they'd interrogated him more fiercely then the police. Mizuki noticed his hesitation and immediately understood. She knew what it felt like to be harassed by pesky reporters.

"I'll distract them so you can sneak in.: She flashed that winning smile. Before Taiki could respond she was already springing her plan into action.

"Look there's that Kayashima kid!" Mizuki pointed to the absolute opposite direction Taiki was in.

That worked well enough because soon reporters were running in that very direction. Taiki stood there stunned. Ashiya sure was clever or perhaps his was dumb luck.

"I'll hold 'em off till you come back. So go! Get a move on!" Taiki smiled for the first time since Rinoko's accident. He walked into the freezing cold hospital. He asked the elderly receptionist what room Rinoko Fujioka was in.

"She's in 513 on the fifth floor, dear." She smiled. Taiki began to head towards the elevator when she mumbled: "So many handsome young men visiting today. What a lucky girl!"

Men? What men? Taiki began to feel uneasy. Perhaps he was not the only boy Rinoko liked. No. He _was_ the only one. At least that's what he hoped. As he boarded the elevator he noticed a boy around his age already on. The boy had brown hair couple with green eyes, an unusual combination for someone from Japan. This boy was surely a European or American foreigner. Taiki pushed 5.

"Oh you headed to the fifth floor too?" The boy asked politely. The elevator doors closed.

"Yes." The elevator started to move upward slowly. A bit too slowly for either of the boys comfort.

"Who ya visiting?" The boy continued trying to make small talk.

"My girlfriend." Taiki blushed. They had been on one date at least.

"Me too. Except I'm visiting my ex. She's a hottie,but a bit on the strange side." The floor indicator showed they'd past the second floor. What was up with this thing? It was moving so slowly.

"Weird? How so?"

"She said i 'had no respect for the dead.'" Something in Taiki's mind clicked. No. He couldn't be...

"Is your ex,Rinoko Fujioka?" Taiki prayed the answer would be no.

"Sure is! Hey are you psychic? She was too. Man, I always get the weird chicks." Taiki snapped.

"No! I'm her-" Suddenly the elevator jolted and went plummeting down the shaft.

**TK X RF X TK X RF X TK X RF X TK X RF X TK X RF X TK X RF X TK X RF X TK X RF X TK X RF X TK X RF**

Rinoko sat alone in her room staring at the commotion below. Taiki's friend from school was doing some sort of dancing routine in front of reporters. She smiled. That was a clear sign Taiki was on his way. She Was so glad he finally had the chance to visit. She'd been afraid that he'd been locked away by the police.

"Come on Taiki. I miss you."

**TK X RF X TK X RF X TK X RF X TK X RF X TK X RF X TK X RF X TK X RF**

Sano sat in the common room with twenty other boys. They were all crowding the TV. Their classmate Mizuki Ashiya was doing the Hare Hare Yukai in front of tons of cameras at the local hospital. He groaned. He'd have to go get her before she embarrassed herself further.

"Oh look, now Ashiya's lost it too! Am I the only sane one in my class left?!"

"Nakatsu! Shut Up!" Sano and a few others cried. Sano put on his jacket. Time to put an end to this.

**TK X RF X TK X RF X TK X RF X**

"Ow." Taiki moaned.

"Where are we?" The other boy asked weakly. When the elevator had dropped four floors the lights had gone off and had stayed that way.

"The basement or the lowest floor of the building, considering that's the only way we would have stopped. In case I'm wrong be prepared for another drop." Taiki prayed he was right. He hated any ride that had drops: roller coasters, thrill rides, insane elevator cars.

The other boy pressed the emergency button over and over.

"The power's probably dead."

The other boy cursed. Then he tried to pry the door open. It wouldn't budge.

"We're trapped! This is what I get for visiting that freak!" Taiki lost it.

"That 'freak' is my girlfriend! And I wouldn't let you talk about her like that." His otherwise calm voice roared in the small car. The other boy backed off.

"Sorry man."

Taiki ignored him and started thinking of escape plans. He'd watched a movie like this with Rinoko at the movies. 'Shaft' or whatever it was called was about a haunted elevator.... And this was a hospital. The chances of this being caused by a patient who never got to check out were slim but....

Taiki closed his eyes and focused all his spiritual energy. He called out to the spirit with his mind. He drowned out the other boy's mutterings and called louder and more determined. A chill entered the car. Taiki smiled. His plan had worked.

The other boy was scared at Taiki's reaction to the sudden drop in temperature. He should have known Rinoko would date a guy like this.

A small girl in a hospital gown appeared in the center of the car holding a small bear. Taiki smiled at the girl and she nodded. She understood what he had called her for. She looked at the number pad questioningly. Taiki pointed to the 5. She nodded once more. The elevator slowly began to rise. Five seconds later the door opened on the fifth floor. Taiki got off with the girl in tow.

"You coming?" He said ominously. The boy scrambled out the elevator and ran towards the stairs.

"He acts as if he never saw a ghost before." The girl said quietly.

"I know. Isn't that sad?" With that they made their way to 513. Rinoko jolted up as she heard the sound of footsteps.

"Taiki?"

"In the flesh. I brought a friend." the girl ran into the room an hugged Rinoko. She grinned at him.

"Best get well gift ever."

**TK X RF TK X RF** X

"Sano! Let go!" Ashiya cried.

"Not gonna happen. I don't want you getting into any more televised trouble."

He walked into the hospital and to the receptionist.

"Excuse me. Where is Rinoko Fujioka's room?"

"Fifth floor. Room 513."

"Thanks." As the two were about to call an elevator a strange boy ran down the staircase.

"Don't get on the elevators!" He screamed as he ran out the door.

"I think we should take his advice."

"Yeah"


	8. Chapter 8

"Exactly whose idea was it to take the the stairs?" Mizuki panted. As she and Sano finally reached the fifth floor. First running and now walking up four flights of stairs?The girl-disguised-as-a boy was getting quite the workout. All for a girl Taiki was crushing on. Well, Umeda had said it was probably more than a crush..

"Exercise is good for you." Sano grunted as he exited the stair well. "Remember we're looking for Room 513." The pair walked side by side down the hall each lost in his/her own thoughts.

'I wonder what's so great about this Rinoko girl. Kayashima must really like her.'

'Who'd have guessed Kayashima was more of romantic than me? I mean for him it must be so hard. One date and she ends up in the hospital. Me? My crush shares my dorm. How could it be any easier?'

'I wonder what they're doing right now. I hope we don't interrupt something.'

"All I have to do is tell her I know. But what then? Will she have to leave school?' As they rounded a corner they came across a sound they had never heard before. Taiki's laughter.

"Oh, Taiki you're so funny!" A female voice said with a chuckle.

"No, honestly she doesn't know he knows and to top it off-"

"Hey Kayashima!" Sano yelled drawing all eyes on him. There was no Kayashima was talking about Mizuki. Right? Rinoko looked at the boy who'd just appeared in her room curiously. The famous Sano Izumi was much louder than she imagined. More interesting was the 'boy' standing next to him He seemed just as confused as Taiki at Izumi's random outburst. Sensing the new found tension in the room, Rinoko broke the ice.

"Taiki? Are these friends of yours?" She asked innocently. Taiki slowly blinked back into reality.

"Wha-. Yes. Rinoko these are my friends Sano Izumi and Mizuki Ashiya. We share a dorm." He ended lamely. He hadn't expected for Izumi to show up. He wondered just what Ashiya had done for him to once again come to her rescue.

"Hello, there. I'm Rinoko Fujioka, Taiki has told me so much about you." Rinoko smiled. Izumi's face went from confused to....

"Really now? I hope he hasn't said too much." he glowered in Taiki's direction.

"Hey Fujioka! I was wondering how you're doing here. You holding up alright?" Mizuki asked. Rinoko wondered how she was so oblivious to the staring match going on between Taiki and Izumi. Taiki was right, she was clueless in a sort of endearing way.

"Yes. I'm doing okay. Soon as my arm heals I'll be back to normal. Put since my legs are functional would you say yes if asked you to walk with me around the hospital?" After lying in a bed for so long Rinoko was in desperate need to stretch. And it looked like Izumi and Taiki were in desperate need of a chat. Luckily, Ashiya was enthusiastic to assist her. Perhaps now the two could get to know each other.

"Play nice boys." Rinoko murmured as she walked towards the door. Each step was more painful than the last. She would have to take it slow.

"Mind handing me my crutches, Ashiya?" She asked. Mizuki hastily retrieved them from next to the bed. Using them to gain her balance and take the weight off her slightly sprained ankles. The two girls then headed out leaving the two friends to have a little discussion. Izumi went straight to the point.

"What did you tell her about Ashiya?" Sano growled. There was no way he would let Taiki blow her cover.

"That he was a classmate, a friend, and your roommate. You're almost as bad as the police and I've had enough interrogation for one day." Taiki replied a bit of rage in his monotone. If those two idiots would just admit their feelings he wouldn't have to go through this. Sano calmed down immediately, his fear put aside. Taiki had every right to be a bit ticked off. He'd been through so much in the last few days. He turned to his friend whose eyes were fixated to the view outside the window.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong to lash out like that. I'm so sorry if I made Fujioka feel uncomfortable." Taiki smiled in spite of himself. His love had faced more challenging things than a bit of rudeness.

"It's alright. I understand how you feel about Ashiya. You want to protect..him, because you're such close friends. It's almost how i feel about Rin." Taiki swallowed. He'd have to choose his words carefully or else Izumi would know he knew, that he knew (Sano) that he knew (Taiki), that Ashiya was boy. Just thinking about the complications was making his head spin. Sano noticed his friend putting a hand to his forehead in confusion.

"You alright?"

"Just a bit confused."

"About what?"

"Life"

**TK X RF EQUALS LOVE TK X RF EQUALS LOVE THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVS TK X RF EQUALS LOVE I LOVE THE REVIEWS TK X RF EQUALS LOVE**

"What about you, Ashiya do you have a favorite show?" Rinoko asked as she and Mizuki sipped on tea in the hospital cafeteria. Both had been a bit thirsty and decided a hot drink was essential on such a chilly day. Rinoko live action rather than animes, but Mizuki didn't seem the type to like soap operas.

"Um. Maybe Host Club, because it's so...interesting." Mizuki felt she shared alot in common with the heroine. Although, she could never tell anyone as it would lead to far too many questions.

"Hmm...Fascinating. I mean,a boy who likes shoujo? I thought those were extinct!" The two laughed each for different reasons. Each loud enough to draw a few looks from their fellow diners.

"Oops. I guess we better keep it down." Ashiya whispered.

"You got that right!" An all too familiar voice called.

"Nanba?!" Well that was a surprise.

"Yeah! And he brought friends!"

"Nakatsu! Nakao!" And there was another. Rinoko looked up at the tree boys that had just appeared. She recognized the boy 'Nanba' from when he'd been searching for that exchange student, 'Nakao' who saw Ashiya as a frenemy in competition as the most effeminate male at Osaka, and 'Nakatsu' who apparently didn't approve of her and Taiki's relationship.

Altogether they were the least likely combination of people to visit her. Taiki sure had weird friends.

"Check it. We brought you some get well balloons." Nanba said as he handed her the large bear shaped balloon. Weird, but kind except maybe for Nakatsu who kept glaring. How dare she be alone with his precious Mizuki. Wasn't she supposed to be Taiki's girlfriend? Yet, here she was trying to steal Ashiya away from him. He'd show her not to play with Mizuki's delicate emotions.

"Well, you could say thank you. We didn't have to get this you know. I mean we barely know you." Nakatsu sneered. Rinoko Fujioka was no one's whipping girl and was more than ready to go for a few verbal rounds with this anti-girlfriends of my dormmates person.

"One you didn't give me time. So thank you I really like the bear. it's cute. Two, you are very rude. Three, in case you haven't noticed I'm on crutches with a broken arm so cut me some slack. And four, I don't know you either, but you seem like a very rude and insenstive person." Rinoko ranted, breath panting when she finished.

Nakatsu was stunned. She'd sure knocked him down a peg of five. He decided rather than go for another round he consented to sulking in silence. Nanba's laugh broke the silence.

"Oh boy! Where'd Taiki get this little firecracker? This girl's got spirit!"


End file.
